Jack Bart
Jack Bart, more commonly known as "The White Shark" and "Neputne's Seadog" is a pirate and one of the Shichibukai. He is the son of two Admirals that are currently in office. Jack is the captain of the Deepsea Pirates. Jack has a worldwide reputation of being "the fastest man in the Grand Line" Appearance & Personality Jack is known for his piercing blue eyes. They are decribed by most people, as "eyes as blue as the sea", which is why many people call him "Neptune's Seadog". Jack can usually be seen wearing his trademark blue coat and black jeans. He has a red scabbard attached to his belt. The scabbard conceals a black-hilted, snow-white sword known as, Shirofuka (WhiteShark). Jack is very intelligent. He is not only the captain, but also the tactitian of the Deepsea Pirates. According to his Vice-captain, Jack is able to win 300 chess matches in a row against the world's smartest people, thought this is probably a lie. Jack is also very inpatient. He moves and thinks very fast, sometimes too fast. This inpatience sometimes forces him to make rash decisions and bad choices. He is very caring towards his friends and crewmates and would put his life on the line for them. History Jack was born on the island of Marineford, to Admiral Kurokame (Sandor Bart) and Admiral Akatori (Lisa Bart). He grew up being trained by his father to become the next Admiral and inherit his "will". To further compliment his training, his mother Lisa gave him a Devil Fruit as a gift, for his 10th birthday. Unfortunetly young Jack's only desire was to become the greatest pirate in the World. At the age of 14, he escaped from his house and started his crew with his friend Kyra Klyne. After gathering his crew, Jack is currently sailing the seas as the youngest Shichibukai. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities: Jack is incredibly strong, physically. He is able to lift a few tons of rock effortlessly. Also thanks to the Rokushiki style, thought to him by his parents his human capabilities are drastically increased. His Devil Fruit also further compliments his speed. Rokushiki Style: '''Thanks to the hard training he went through, Jack is a user of the Rokushiki style. He is adapt at using all 6 of the Rokushiki Techniques, but specializes in Geppo and Soru. His Devil Fruit further compliments his use of Rokushiki. '''Devil Fruit: At the age of 10, Jack ate the Boom Boom no Mi. It is a Devil Fruit that allows the user to control speed. ' Exceed.png|Jack in his Exceed Mode Devil Fruit abilities: '''The Boom Boom no Mi allows Jack to move at speeds unfathomable to most people. This ability, combined with the Rokushiki Style makes Jack the fastest man in Grand Line. *'Step UP': Much like Luffy's Gear 2nd, Step UP is a form that Jack takes when he combines the Rokushiki Style with his Devil Fruit. Using the Geppo technique, Jack accelerates to the point where he is moving 5 times faster then sound speed, he then proceeds to use his DF ability to accelerate himself even faster, granting him "never ending speed". While he is using the Step UP mode Jack runs non-stop confusing and striking the enemy without mercy. *'Exceed: '''Exceed is a second form that Jack uses. It is solely a Devil Fruit power which allows Jack to control speed. This means he can increase his own phyisical speed, decrease the speed of other people and objects and "steal" speed from other living beings, adding it to his own. In this form, Jack's body speed is increased so much that his appearance changes completely turning him into "A Speed Demon". '''Haki: '''Jack is an adapt user of Kenbonshoku and Busoshoku Haki. '''Swordsman: '''Jack is an adapt swordsman and a skilled assassin. He does however prefer to fight bare armed, using the Rankyaku to cut down his opponent. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Shichibukai Category:Male Category:Characters